L's Date
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #10 in the LS Christmas Special. Oneshot. Why is Ryuuzaki dating high school girl? Companion to "Sunako’s Date." Light and Matsuda are curious as to where L goes in his spare time.


_**L's Date**_

_Why is Ryuuzaki dating high school girl? Companion to __**Sunako's Date**__. Light and Matsuda are curious as to where L goes in his spare time._

Light and Matsuda stared at L.

The genius was wearing slacks and button up dress shirt, both black. He wore black buckle boots and a winter trench coat that they didn't know he even owned. L kept glancing at the mirror every so often as though worrying about his appearance—which he never did!

With a final sigh, L grabbed a black scarf, hat and gloves and walked out of the headquarters.

Light and Matsuda crept to the window just in time to see L walking across the street. Light ran to get his own shoes, coat, a hat, gloves, and a scarf. "Come on," he said to Matsuda.

After a few minutes, they were out the door and going after L. They found him just as he turned the corner and down into the subway. They ran after him, paid their fare and followed him into the car. They doubted he noticed them yet.

Light kept an eye on L, as Matsuda was less likely to do so. L discarded his gloves and hat, tucking them both into his coat pockets. An hour passed and L finally got off the metro. Light and Matsuda followed.

L placed his gloves back on, leaving his hat off.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know," Light snapped. "Why else would we follow him?"

L went left out of town and down a market street.

"Oh! Aren't you the Scary Girl's boyfriend?" a woman asked him. Light and Matsuda hid behind a pole and stared.

"Yes. Did you see her today?"

"Yesterday, taking her on a date today?"

"That's the plan."

"Date?" Matsuda whispered. "He's going to pick up a date?"

"He has a date? But…"

Light and Matsuda looked at each other.

"Well, I hope you and the Scary Girl have fun."

"Thanks," L said, bowing slightly before walking on. Light and Matsuda resumed following him. L stopped at a very large mansion and pressed an intercom outside the gates.

"Who's he dating? A celebrity?" Matsuda whispered.

"It's Karin Osaka!" Light snapped. "Got to be Karin Osaka!"

"No! I think he's more into Arisa Matsushina!"

"I'm laying down a thousand yen its Karin Osaka."

"You're on."

"Sorry, Ryu," a girl said. She was dressed in black leggings and a matching skirt that went to her knees. She had winter boots on her feet and a white coat, blue gloves, and a dark grey blue hat on her head. "My housemates were being pests."

"It's fine. Ready?"

"Most definitely," the girl said. L took her hand and they walked down the street.

"Not Karin Osaka…"

"Or Arisa Matsushina…"

"Who is she?"

Before they continued on their way, four heads poked out from the gate staring at the way L and his date were going.

They started to follow them.

"Might as well join them…"

"Yeah…"

Light and Matsuda joined the others—who were all bishonen.

"You know that guy?"

"We work with him. What about the girl?"

"She's our landlady's niece."

"Who is…"

"Kyoko Nakahara."

Light and Matsuda stared at the four boys. "He's dating the niece of…" Light began.

"The Marie Antoinette of the East!" Matsuda hissed.

The boys nodded.

"We got to keep after them," one of the boys said and the six of them resumed their stalking of the couple.

First, they went to get hot chocolate at a café. After that, L took her ice skating. The third stop was a movie. Finally, they went shopping.

"This is a typical high school date…" Matsuda muttered.

"She is a high school student," the cutest of the four boys—whose name is Yuki—answered.

Light and Matsuda stared at L openmouthed. "Why is he dating a high school student?!" Light snapped.

"Why, how old is he?" Ranmaru, a red haired boy, asked.

"He's twenty-five," Light muttered.

"A decade difference?!"

"Why is Sunako-chan dating a guy ten years older than her?!" Takenaga whispered.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"In comparison to you, Ranmaru, it's rather acceptable…GAH!" Kyouhei shouted. He turned away blushing.

"What?!" the other five asked.

"He kissed her."

"How'd she take it?" Takenaga asked, glancing at the couple from their hiding spot.

"As though she's used to it!"

"But when you kissed her, she passed out!"

"Which means…"

"This isn't the first date!" Light hissed. "Can't you tell? They're extremely close to each other and the PDA, though mild, is still noticeable."

"And we rarely see Sunako-chan so pretty…"

"Takenaga-kun!"

Sunako and L turned around and saw them just as a very beautiful girl jumped onto Takenaga, revealing the group of stalkers.

"What are you doing?"

"Er…we…were…um…"

"Light! Matsuda!" L shouted, approaching them, he grabbed Light by the collar. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um…Christmas shopping?"

"With Sunako's housemates?"

"…yes…"

L released them. "Of all the lies you've already told me that has to be the worst of all!"

"Thanks for letting us know, Noi-chan," Sunako said to the girl.

"Not a problem, Sunako-chan."

"EH!"

"Noi knows and we don't!"

"Unlike some Creatures of the Light, Noi's at least reliable," she snapped. "I know you're stupid, but this has to be the lowest thing you've all done!"

"But…but…we were worried…"

"Go enjoy the rest of your date with Ryu-san, Sunako-chan," Noi said. "I'll handle them."

"Thanks, Noi-chan."

L and Sunako walked away and Noi turned to the six boys, her eyes blazing like a fire. She took out a cell phone. "Obachan," she said. "There's been an incident concerning the boys. Sunako-chan and I could use your help."

The bishonen screamed and ran away, dragging along Light and Matsuda.

Light and Matsuda learned a very important lesson that day when they got home: Kyoko Nakahara, the Marie Antoinette of the East, was very, very, _very _scary.

And L, AKA Ryuuzaki (or Ryu), was worse.

* * *

haha! XD Those boys are such dorks. And Light! Well...I guess it'd make sense that he'd be knowledgable in dating practices...

Okay, so someone asked me about Obachan's new name, Kyoko, so here goes: since Obachan is a title meaning grandmother or aunt, I figured that she'd have a real name, but we don't really know what that real name is, so I came up with one.

I hope you don't mind terribly.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
